Dragon Ball Alternate Universe: GT
by JakChrist
Summary: I never liked GT, I made this fic to create my image of what it should have been, meaning many things will be changed and many of the characters will differ from their GT counterparts.. enjoy! It's also a fanfic so don't expect too much.
1. Chapter 1: 10 years have passed

Chapter 1: 10 years have passed - Son Goku and Oob return, Training's over!

It was a bright day at the even more so familiar place than ever before, Dende's lookout. After 10 years of training with the reincarnation of Majin Buu, more importantly his own student, Oob. Son Goku walked out of the lookout's training area doors with his trademark after battle grin, Oob at his side. The two walked up the stairs to a terrified Dende and Mr. Popo, while afterwards the two warriors possessed confused looks. Goku scratched the back of his head and then pointed at the two, "Hey guys!.. you don't happen to.. have any food out do you? I'm starving!" Dende gasped and then shouted at Goku with an irritated look on his face, "You're thinking about food!? The lookout was nearly destroyed by your training you two!! You said you'd be careful not reckless." Oob and Goku looked at each other in oblivious confusion, before bursting out laughing, after the hearty laugh ended, Dende and Popo sighed with relief as they plopped on the ground. Dende spoke in a more calm voice after he got that moment of relaxation out, bearing a happy grin on his face with a few chuckles between words, "Alright you guys go eat, I guess we should have expected stuff like this to happen right Mr. Popo?" Mr. Pop wabbled up as he was finally able to stand, "Ah yes, Goku. It's been 10 years since you left to train young Oob, perhaps it is time to see your-" "Sure but.. can we eat first? Come on Oob, I'll eat your lunch too if you don't hurry!" Oob stood in a ready stance, "No way! I'm starving." The two rushed to the kitchen as they proceeded to eat every last dumpling and noodle left, Goku helped on most part, because even Oob couldn't eat nearly as much as Goku from being a lifelong master of the chopstick. Within minutes all the food was gone, the two rubbed their bellies with the indication of being full.. though if it wasn't for the huge breakfast they ate earlier, Goku would probably clear another table full of a meal that could fill 10 normal humans.. as opposed to a Saiyajin. Goku got up and tightened his belt as he pointed towards the horizon, "Look out guys! Son Goku has returned!" Goku's face bore an excited grin, as he couldn't wait to see his family again.. the 10 years of training had been long, but well worth it!

Oob moved to shake Goku's hand, which his mentor obviously returned, "Good luck Oob, remember to visit! I tell you Chi-Chi's cooking is the best!!" Oob smirked, "I'd love to! Thank you for everything Goku." Oob walked to the edge of the lookout as he waved goodbye, "See you guys!" He flew off quickly towards his own village. Goku grinned, "Hee-hee, I can't wait for our next sparring match!" Goku yelled, waving goodbye to Oob.

Goku then walked up to Dende and Mr. Popo, "Thanks for letting us train here you two." Dende looked puzzled as he responded with a hearty laugh, "It's nothing Goku! You guys are always welcome here, as the Guardian of the Earth I owe you my life and the lives of everyone on this planet a dept of gratitude, it's the least we could do! Right Mr. Popo?" Mr. Popo looked back over with a smile bore as well, "Of course! Now Goku your family awaits, I hope you have a splendid reunion." Goku gave the two a smile and waved goodbye, pressing his finger onto forehead, about to use instant transmission. Ever so eager to see Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Videl and of course Pan.. he also wondered how Bulma and Vegeta were doing, not to mention Trunks and Bra.. Vegeta would probably demand a fight the moment the two meet again. Goku grinned and rubbed his finger under his nose, "I'm coming home everyone!"

Writer's Commontary:  
I always hated GT, so I'm making my own Dragon Ball Sequel to be more freaking true to Toriyama's original writing, hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be released soon.

Next time, Chapter 2: Reunion 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Goku waved goodbye to Dende and Popo before pressing his two fingers to his forehead as he initiated instant transmission. He immediately vanished from sight as he re-appeared to his first stop.

The sandy beaches were the same as always, Goku decided to pay a visit to the Kame house before going to Mount Pao. As he appeared in a flash within the house, Master Roshi, who was sitting on a chair looking at dirty magazines nearly fell over from the surprise, "Eh!? Goku..!!"

A voice was heard from the other room, "What!? You're kidding!! Goku!!" The ever aging Krillin ran into the living room and jumped at Goku to give his lifelong friend a hug, "It's great to see you guys!" His eyes widened a bit in confusion as he pointed at Krillin, "Hey.. isn't your hair getting a little.. you know grey? Krillin chuckled a little and scratched his head, "Well.. yeah, we can't all stay young can we?.. I mean, not all of us."

Goku laughed slightly as he held his belt, "So guys, how has everyone been while I was away?" Roshi replied, "Eh, same as always, you really ought to see Gohan and Videl, He-He, Young Pan is the one who has been missing you the most.. err..- Not that we haven't!" Goku closed his eyes and smiled, "Really? I hope she isn't sore that I didn't come to visit for awhile."

Krillin shook his head, "Nah, who can stay mad at you Goku? She'll be fine, it's Chi-Chi you should worry about."

Goku burst out laughing at the ultimately true statement Krillin made, "I'll talk with Chi-Chi, don't worry. Anyways guys, I should go, I'll come back to visit." Goku walked out the door and waved, "Bye guys!" Goku pressed his two fingers onto his forehead again and vanished.

After warping at the blink of an eye Goku appeared at Mt. Pao. It had never been this good to be home, the animals were out, the sun was shining.. Goku walked towards his home and opened the door, letting himself in. A voice came from the kitchen and said in a loud but calm voice, "Who is it?"

Goku walked towards the kitchen and said in a calm voice, "Hello Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi dropped the plates she was holding and ran over to her husband, "GOKU!?!" The two engaged in a loving embrace as Chi-Chi's eyes were nearly welling with tears, "I missed you." Goku rubbed the back of her head and responded, "I missed you Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi dried her eyes and then took a deep breath before lightly punching Goku in the chest, screaming, "WHY DIDN'T YOU EVEN VISIT YOUR OWN FAMILY!!"

Goku frowned a little bit, sweat drizzling down his face.. he didn't much fear her as he did her temper, "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I must have.." "FORGOT!?! What the heck is so important about training!?!" Goku responded in an ever calm tone, "Well.. I.." Chi-Chi sighed, "It's okay I guess, as long as you're here to stay, you are aren't you?" Goku smiled, "Of course! By the way, where are the others?"

Chi-Chi went over to clean up the broken dishes before saying, "Well Gohan is at a big meeting, Goten is studying for his exams, he's a college student now you know? Maybe he'll become as successful as his brother."

Chi-Chi's face lit up, "My sons, both big city big shots.. how proud I'd be if it were so." Goku scratched his head lightly, "I see, so neither of them train anymore?" A voice was heard coming down the stairs, "I still do dad, I've been helping train Pan since you left." Goten was seen at the bottom of the stairs, his face bearing a huge grin. Goku also grinned, giving his son a thumbs up, "That's great! We should spar soon, like old times."

Goten smirked, "Gee dad.. That sounds great but I have a date tonight, it can wait till tomorrow right?" "GOTEN!" Chi-Chi yelled, "Your father just got back from after ten years, it can wait!!" Goten sighed, "You're right, I'll go cancel." Goku laughed to himself, "It's alright Chi-Chi! It's okay with me." Chi-Chi frowned, "But you just got back.. shouldn't we all at least have dinner together?" Goten nodded, "That's right dad, she'll understand." Goku nodded, "If that's what you want, then we'll all have dinner together! I can't wait to taste your cooking again Chi-Chi."

The door opened again as thee people walked in, Gohan, Videl, and Pan, now much older. Gohan's face lit up with a grin, "Hey! You're home dad." Videl smiled and nodded, "Welcome home Goku-san." Pan's face lit up exceptionally well as she proceeded to run over, "Grandpa!!" Goku pulled Pan into a hug immediately as he spoke in his calm voice, "Hey Pan, you're not sore at Grandpa for being away for so long right?"

Pan shook her head, "Nah! It's just great that you're back, I missed you." Goku smiled, "It's great to be back Pan." Chi-Chi clapped her hands together, "This is so sweet, I'm going to start dinner." Videl responded as she followed, "Here, I'll help." Chi-Chi smiled, "Thank you Videl, that's very sweet but you can take a break if you want." "No no, I'm happy to help." The two proceeded to begin dinner as they waited in the living room, where Gohan Goten and Pan told Goku about all that's happened while he was away. He gasped and said, "Wow! Vegeta sounds like he got a lot stronger.. I bet he'll be sore when he finds out we're still just as strong as each other."

"Dinner is ready!" Chi-Chi spoke as the three proceeded to walk in the dining room and eat dinner. Afterwards Goku rubbed his stomache as he bore a large smile, "That was great Chi-Chi, Videl.. I missed your cooking." Chi-Chi smiled, "I hope they fed you right at the Lookout." Goku grinned, "Well, not as good as your cooking but what is as good as your cooking Chi-Chi?" Goten looked over at his father, "Hey dad, wanna do some sparring?" Goku nodded and gave Goten a thumbs up, "Sure! Gohan and Pan, you come too alright?" Gohan nodded and Pan raised her fist in the air, "Alright Grandpa, I'll show you how much I've improved."

The three walked out the door and flew off to a field to begin sparring. Goku put himself in a training stance, "Alright who wants to go first?" Goten looked over at Pan, "Hey Pan, how about we fight him at the same time?" Pan put her hands to her sides, "Right!" The two charged at Goku with quite impressive speed as they began throwing barrages of punches and kicks at the ever powerful Goku, who easily blocked and evaded them. Pan and Goten fell back as Goku laughed a little, "Hey it's no problem, remember you two I've been doing some pretty great training myself." Goten grinned enthusiasticly, "Amazing dad.. you're stronger than you ever were before, imagine how good you are transformed." Goku scratched his head, "That's a good question Goten.. I haven't really tried transforming since I defeated Majin Buu."

Goten observed a little at Goku's Ki, "Can you show us how much power you have now?" Goku thought for a moment, "I don't see why not."

Goku smirked, "I haven't done this in awhile.. this'll be exciting." He clenched his fists as he began to charge up his Ki, the air around him beginning to tense up, wind blowing around. Goku began to yell as his Ki continued to grow. He then let out an explosion of power as his hair stuck upright and changed to a gold color, his eyes turning green. His body surrounded itself with a gold aura. Pan gasped and yelled, "Awesome! That's like what uncle Goten showed me." Goten also gasped, "Yeah but.. that power is insane.. it makes mine look puny, ten years really makes a huge difference! I should have trained harder so I could fight you." Goku grinned, "Hey, it's alright Goten. My training was pretty intense, your power is great." Goku then looked over at the sky, "It's getting dark, we should probably get some sleep, gee time goes by fast." Pan frowned, "But tomorrow we're going to have to do something together, alright Grandpa?" Goku smiled, "Of course Pan!" And with that the three proceeded to get some rest, until the next chapter in their lives continues their grand adventures.

Writer's Commentary: Until I think up villains and a plot from here there won't be any new chapters, but don't be expecting any Super Saiyan 4.. I'm not adding it.. Super Saiyan 3 remains the strongest form. 


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to West City

**Chapter 3: Trip to West City, the **31st World Martial Arts Tournament close at hand.

_**Sorry for not making this sooner, for anyone who enjoyed this fic. I need to decide what to do with the story, but until then I decided to make a few chapters to post pone the epic struggle to save the universe.. starting with adding the 31**__**st**__** Tenkaichi Budokai.**_

Goku , and Chi-Chi were driving to West City for a reunion with Bulma's family. Goten was seen hovering above them on the Flying Nimbus, not wanting to be in the car with his parents due to car sickness. Goku had his arms rested behind his head with a sort of bored frown on his face, "Awgh Chi-Chi, do I have to stay in here? Why can't I fly there like Goten? This is no fun.." Chi-Chi gripped the wheel and began glaring, "BECAUSE!! I won't let you get distracted like last time and SHOW UP AN HOUR LATE!!" Goku grinned slightly and scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, yeah I'm sorry about last time. But I promise I won't get distracted again this time Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi slammed the breaks, "NO! That's FINAL!" Meanwhile, in West City. Bulma was getting ready for the reunion herself.. as well as Vegeta, in his own way.. Vegeta was leaving the new prototype gravity chamber, designed for 5 years to further Vegeta's potential to train, so he had spent the last 5 years training at 850 times normal gravity.. with the ability to go to 1000 in time. The chamber was high tech, the limits of Capsule Corp technology.. as it appeared. Even after all these years Vegeta never lost his passion for training, to be able to keep up with Goku.. Hopefully the 5 years of training in that chamber would match up to the 10 years Goku was training with Uub. Vegeta's attire was a tight red short sleeved shirt under a black and platinum vest of Saiyan armor, with matching gloves and boots. He looked reletively the same, except for his facial features looking slightly older.. almost around age 40 in human appearance.

Vegeta walked into the house as Bulma walked into the room, looking excited, "Gosh, I can't believe Goku is finally back. Isn't it wonderful?" Vegeta grunted, "Hmph.. I just hope Kakarot hasn't been slacking off while playing with that kid Uub for 10 years.. It better have been worth it!" Bulma rolled her eyes, "Geeze, again with the fighting. I'll tell you this, you two better not start fighting here, got it?" Vegeta smirked, "No.. this puny city isn't enough for a real battle." Bulma sat down, "Now we just gotta wait on Trunks and Bulla, they should be back soon." Vegeta crossed his arms and began tapping his fingers, "Not soon enough.. Kakarot's family has arrived.. I can sense it."

Goku and Chi-Chi got out of their car, and Goten hopped off the nimbus cloud. Goku stretched out, "We're finally here! It was getting uncomfortable in there.. But it's okay now. I just wonder how strong Vegeta got, maybe we can have a spar later! I can't wait."

**After an hour of catching up, everyone was gathered. One by one during the time more people showed up. First Trunks and Bulla, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Krillin, then Yamcha. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo, and of course Master Roshi. The gathering turned out the same as 20 years ago, a BBQ and then a dance party.. which felt nostalgic to everyone. Afterwards everyone sort of sat around talking to one another, Goten and Trunks sparring like old times.. which irritated their mothers. Vegeta approached Goku with a smirk on his** **face, "So Kakarot, was your training enough to suffice? I don't want you to be outmatched." Goku grinned, "Don't worry about that Vegeta.. I think it'll be a pretty close call, as always." Vegeta replied, "So I'm guessing you're going to enter the World Tournament? " Goku lightly rubbed his upper lip, laughing, "Of course! It's been 10 years since I fought last time, it's going to be exciting to compete. And to fight you, it'll be fun!" Vegeta chuckled slightly, "Indeed." Chi-Chi yelled to Goku from near the car, "Goku-sa, time to leave." Goku nodded, waving to Vegeta and flying off. Until next time, the World Martial Arts Tournament awaits.**


End file.
